Frozen In Fear
by i-remember-john-ritter
Summary: What happens when Lizzie moves away? And what happens when Gordo finds out she likes another guy?


Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire; Disney does. "Tomorrow" is Avril Lavigne's song.  
  
A/N: Lizzie moved to Vancouver, Washington-near Portland, Oregon (I used to live there, so I'll try to use some of my knowledge-knowledge, yeah right!- of the place). Oh, by the way, Gordo is slightly different. He is now 5' 9" and has huge muscles. A.k.a. he's a even more of a hottie now! Kate won't admit it, but she likes him. (Don't worry; he still has beautiful curly hair). ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Frozen in Fear  
  
Chapter 1: Tomorrow  
  
{Gordo's POV}  
  
It was September 24th; four days before her 18th birthday. Then the most horrible thing happened. We were driving to McDonald's when she told me that she has to move in one week. I couldn't believe it. I thought we'd be together forever.  
  
{Anonymous POV}  
  
-Lizzie's Car-  
  
Lizzie - "Listen, Gordo, I need to tell you something."  
  
Gordo - "Shoot."  
  
Lizzie (quietly) - "I'm moving."  
  
Gordo - "What part of town?"  
  
Lizzie - "Um...no, Gordo, I'm moving."  
  
Gordo - "You mean you won't be living in Hillridge anymore?"  
  
Lizzie - "Yep, I'm moving to Vancouver, Washington; it's near Portland, Oregon."  
  
Gordo - "Doesn't it rain there, like, 24 hours a day?"  
  
Lizzie - "From what I've heard, it actually rains 25 hours a day."  
  
Gordo (laughing) - "Close enough."  
  
Lizzie - "Yeah, I know."  
  
Lizzie pulls up to Gordo's house.  
  
Gordo - "So when are you moving?"  
  
Lizzie - "In one week."  
  
Gordo - "Ok, well, I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Lizzie - "I'm gonna miss you, too."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Gordo - "Um....I gotta go."  
  
Lizzie (smiling) - "Ok, Gordo."  
  
Gordo opened his door and jogged up his front steps. Before Lizzie drove away he called to her.  
  
Gordo - "Hey, Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie - "Yeah, Gordo?"  
  
Gordo - "I love you."  
  
Lizzie blushed.  
  
Lizzie - "I love you, too, Gordo."  
  
Gordo - "Ok. See ya tomorrow."  
  
Lizzie - "Bye."  
  
Gordo beamed with happiness. Then he frowned because Lizzie was moving so far away.  
  
He rushed up the stairs to his room. He fell on to his bed. Tears started streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Gordo (thinking) - "We were having a great day till she told me she's moving."  
  
{Lizzie's POV}  
  
-Lizzie's house-  
  
Lizzie opened her front door.  
  
-Lizzie's kitchen-  
  
Lizzie opened the refrigerator with a sigh. She grabbed an apple, looked at it, but put it back. She shut the door and casually strolled into the living room.  
  
She grabbed the remote of the coffee table. She turned the TV on.  
  
It was on MTV2.  
  
Avril Lavigne's "Tomorrow" was playing.  
  
Lizzie cried as she listened to the lyrics.  
  
"And I wanna believe you  
  
When you tell me  
  
That it'll be ok  
  
And I'll try to believe you  
  
But I don't  
  
When you say  
  
That what it's gonna  
  
Be  
  
It always turns  
  
Out to  
  
Be a different way"  
  
It was just that; she wanted to believe that it would be ok.  
  
But for some reason she couldn't.  
  
"I'll try to believe you  
  
Not  
  
Today  
  
Today  
  
Today  
  
Today  
  
Today  
  
I don't know  
  
How I'll feel  
  
Tomorrow  
  
(Tomorrow)  
  
Tomorrow  
  
(Tomorrow)  
  
I don't know  
  
What to say  
  
Tomorrow  
  
(Tomorrow)  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Is a different day  
  
(Tomorrow)"  
  
And what was Washington like?  
  
What are the people like?  
  
And how would they treat her?  
  
"It's always been  
  
Up to you  
  
You turn it around  
  
It's up to me  
  
And I'm gonna  
  
Do what I have to do  
  
Just don't  
  
Give me a  
  
Little time  
  
Leave me  
  
Alone a little while  
  
And maybe it's not  
  
Too late  
  
Not  
  
Today  
  
Today  
  
Today  
  
Today  
  
Today  
  
I don't know  
  
How I'll feel  
  
Tomorrow  
  
(Tomorrow)  
  
Tomorrow  
  
I don't know  
  
What to say  
  
Tomorrow  
  
(Tomorrow)  
  
Tomorrow"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ This chapter is so short because this is a test chapter. If I get 3 good reviews I'll continue the story. I hope to get a whole ton of good reviews. Anyhoo, you can review now. 


End file.
